Under The Mistletoe
by alexz1jude
Summary: Edward and Bella. One night, one miracle. Christmas B/E oneshot.


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I still don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

I dedicate this story to Mirela, who started it for me after I said I wanted to do a Christmas story involving mistletoe. Thank you.

* * *

**

Under The Mistletoe

"Bella, we're going to be late," said my best friend, Alice Cullen. Tonight we were going to a Christmas party (Christmas Eve really) held at our friend Rosalie and her husband, Emmett. Alice was never late to an event. She had to be there early to make sure everything was right where she 'saw' it (she claimed to have visions). It may be a little pushy, but it was her nature and we've grown to love it.

Alice was also so anxious to get there because her big brother, Edward, was coming too. For the last few weeks she had been raving about how Edward was coming and it was my chance at romance. Actually, it wasn't the first time I've heard that from her. She's mentioned it many times but Edward has always been busy so I never got to meet him.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, running out of my room and going down the stairs slowly. There was no need for a trip to the emergency room now thanks to my clumsiness, nor was there time.

I made it down the stairs and out the door in one piece, where Alice was waiting in her canary yellow Porche.

"You're late." She said before throwing the car into drive and speeding off. I've always been afraid of Alice's driving, she drives like a maniac.

"Sorry," I said while trying to catch my breath. "I'm surprised you didn't come up there and try to help."

"I was going to but then Jasper called." She took her eyes off the road to look at me. "I'll help you with your makeup when we get there."

I had no makeup on, nor do I ever have makeup on. There was no sense in arguing with Alice anyway, so I let it pass. "Where is Jasper anyway?" I asked.

"Meeting us there. He's picking up Edward from the airport. We would have done it but I saw you and Edward meeting and I'm not jeopardizing your chances."

"Oh." I said, deciding to let the comment about meeting Edward go. The rest of the car ride was spent mindlessly talking to Alice.

As soon as we were at Rose and Emmett's, Alice pulled me up to Rose's bedroom. We've been through this so many times that Rose and Emmett don't care.

Approximately 15 minutes later I was Alice-acceptable.

We went downstairs to find Rosalie and Emmett setting things up.

"Hey Alice, hey Bella." Rose said the same time Emmett said, "Pixie, Bells."

"Hey guys." I went over to the couch where Alice had dropped the pies we brought and put them in the kitchen.

My ass found it's way into a chair by the kitchen table and I sat there to wait it out. In the past when Rose and Emmett host an event and Alice doesn't set everything up there's a lot of arguing and fighting. It was fine with me, it gave me some time with my thoughts.

"Bella," a soft, velvety voice said. I jolted awake. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. Oh well, Alice could kill me later.

I lifted my head off the table and opened my eyes. What I saw almost gave me a heartattack. Right in front of my face was the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

"Who are you?" I said, a little stupidly.

"I'm Edward." He said. "You must be Bella. Alice told me you were probably sleeping in here so I should come wake you."

"Oh. So you're Alice's brother?" I asked.

"Yes, and I have been for all her life."

"Oh," stupid, stupid Bella. King of the Sex Gods is right in front of you and you keep saying 'oh'. "Do they need help setting up?"

"Actually they finished hours ago. You were asleep. Honestly, I'm surprised Alice didn't come get you before."

I remembered Alice's words before about not messing up our meeting. This must have been what she was talking about. That tricky little pixie. I hope I didn't have drool on me or anything.

"I suppose that means Alice probably wants to kill me," I said.

"She wouldn't dare. Besides, if she decided she wanted to, I'd protect you." He flashed his crooked smile at me.

I got up from the chair and stood so that I was facing Edward beside the table. "My own big, strong man to protect me? What'd I do to deserve you?"

"You must've been a very good girl this year."

"And you're Santa Claus too?" I asked, surprised at how coherent I seemed to be.

"I'm many things," he said.

"Well, I hope I get to see these things then. Are you going to tell me what I'm going to get for Christmas this year?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He was really close to me now. My lips were maybe an inch away from his, and my breathing was already heavy. My eyes started to close.

"Bells!" I heard someone scream in the other room. It had to be Emmett, he was the only one that called me 'Bells'. I wanted to kill him for ruining this.

"Emmett!" my favorite little pixie yelled.

I took a step away from Edward, horrified at how quickly we had just moved. Maybe horrified wasn't the right word. No, horrified wasn't right at all. I _liked_ that Edward and I had come so close to kissing.

"I should go see what he wants," I said, backing away from Edward. "I'll talk to you later, maybe?"

I didn't stay to hear his reply.

Alice came up to me when I entered the living room. "Bella, get back in there," she whispered in my ear.

"No. I'll talk to him later," I said.

I walked past Alice, surprised when she didn't follow me. When I looked back behind me her face was blank and she wasn't moving. It was another one of her visions.

Alice didn't bother me again about going to talk to Edward, so I guess she saw something she liked.

It was later and guests were starting to arrive. Rose had said she had only invited 16 other people. That meant that Alice had nothing to do with the guest list. My guess was that Rose wouldn't let her after our last gathering, in which Alice had invited 30 people. Rose and Emmett's house may not be small but it wasn't that big either.

I hadn't talked to Edward since our almost kiss. I did my best not to look in his direction but sometimes I failed. Sometimes I could swear I felt him staring at me, but when I turned around he was always looking the other direction. He was driving me crazy.

Time passed slower and slower and it seemed like as time passed I stared at Edward even more.

It wasn't until just after dinner, when I was going to put some dishes in the sink, that I got to speak to Edward again. With all the mingling I did in the last few hours, I deserved some kind of a reward. I could certainly think of a few.

"Bella," he said to me. "How has your evening been so far?"

"It's been okay," I said. "I'd respond with 'like hell' but I'm pretty sure Alice would kill me." Although there was the chance she wouldn't, considering my reason for thinking that this time was because I hadn't been able to talk more with Edward.

"I could easily think of one good reason it hasn't been 'like hell' for me."

"I know of one--" I would have added more but an old high school friend pulled me away. I wanted to kill her too.

I was getting up to see if Rose wanted to serve their pies when a sight caught my attention. Alice and Jasper were standing across the room in the doorway, kissing. I looked above them and saw why they were there. Someone had put up some mistletoe that I swear wasn't there before.

Alice looked at Jasper, her eyes shining like a thousand Christmas tree lights. They made a great couple.

I peeked a glance over toward Edward and saw that he was talking to Emmett, and also looked quite frusterated. It was actually really cute.

I looked away from Edward before anyone could notice my staring, and focused back in on the scene under the mistletoe. Alice had the happiest expression on her face. I've never seen her happier than when she's with Jasper, who looked so in love that I don't think he'd notice if a hurricane blew across the town.

Suddenly Jasper broke apart from their embrace, while fishing for something in his pocket. When he got the object out, I could see it was a little black box, like the kind engagement rings were in, he knelt down on one knee, pulling up the lid of the box.

Alice looked like she was going to faint. I couldn't tell if it was from shock or happiness, but I think it was both. I could see Jasper's mouth moving but from where I was standing I couldn't hear a word of what he was saying.

I may not have been able to hear either of them, but I could see how much both of them were affected. They were both happily in love, something I could only wish for. This was exactly the type of moment that seemed like it should be private yet you couldn't look away.

It was incredible. Love poured out of each of them. They completed each other. Everyone knew it. A stranger would have easily noticed the love that flowed between them.

Alice was in tears the whole time, but her happiness never wavered. I saw her nodding her head like crazy. They were both all in. The both knew what they wanted.

Jasper slid the ring on Alice's finger. It was one of the most beautiful moments I had ever witnessed. These were two of my best friends, and they were ready to start the rest of their lives together.

While I was happy for them, I couldn't help but be a little jealous. Alice and Jasper, and even Rose and Emmett, already met their special someone. That kind of bond with someone was something I could only long for.

I glanced at Edward. He was looking in the direction of Alice and Jasper, like everyone else in the room was. His head turned suddenly and I found myself looking into his emerald green eyes. I held his gaze for a few seconds before averting my eyes. It was possible he was one of the only people I could actually picture a life with. We may have only met hours ago, but I felt for him like I felt for no one else. I've always thought love at first sight was silly, but Edward seemed to be proving that wrong.

Alice was showering Jasper with kisses under the mistletoe while we all watched. My feet carried me toward where Edward, Emmett, and Rose were. I wanted to share this moment with them, not to mention have the chance to be closer to Edward.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rose asked, casting her eyes away from Alice and Jasper to look at me. I could tell by looking into her eyes that she was reminiscing about when Emmett proposed to her. I didn't blame her; I'd be doing the same thing if I could.

"Of course it is," I said quietly. I looked up in Edward's direction again to find him looking right at me. I quickly looked back to the scene. I was much too close to be caught staring at Edward.

It was at that moment that Alice decided to break away from Jasper and come bounding towards us. I was the first one in her path so she threw her arms around me.

"Bella, can you believe I'm getting married?" she asked.

"Yes, I can. The question seems to be how could you not have seen that Jasper was going to propose tonight?"

"I honestly have no clue, but I'm glad I didn't," Alice said before dislodging herself and moving onto the next person, who happened to be her brother. When'd he get there? I swear I was beside Rose a few seconds ago.

"I always knew my baby sister was destined to be married," he said quietly to her. I don't think anyone else was supposed to hear it, but I did.

Satisfied with Edward's answer, Alice moved on.

Edward turned to me, his eyes sparkling. "Care for a walk?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"Why not?" I linked my arm with his and we started walking. "So Alice said you were a doctor?"

"Barely," he laughed. "I just graduated. Next up is the actually finding a job part."

"You'll probably have no problem with that," I said.

"You'd be surprised," he murmured darkly.

I rested the hand that wasn't connected to the arm linked with Edward's and put it on his upper arm. "I doubt you'll have a problem. If you want you can always call me and I'd be more than happy to help you with the job search."

"Bella, look where we are," Edward said. I hadn't realized that we had both stopped walking until now. I looked up. We were standing right under the mistletoe. My breath hitched and I stared at Edward.

I have to say, this was so much better than kissing randomly in the kitchen. "Well you have to abide by Christmas laws," I said.

We stood there staring into each others eyes, out heads slowly moving closer to each other. I was practically shaking with anticipation. Our lips collided and I felt nothing but bliss.

There was so much underlying passion in the kiss, it was unbelievable. What probably should have been a G rated kissed changed to PG-13. I gripped the back of his head and his hands came up to rest on my lower back, pushing me even closer to him. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues met in a never-ending battle for dominance.

My knees were weak, and if Edward had not been holding me so tightly I would have fallen. We pulled away and I looked into his eyes. I could see a lot of passion in those green orbs. I wanted to haul him off to the nearest bedroom and have my wicked way with him.

I was speechless. That was very possibly the best kiss of my life. I should have known to listen to Alice.

* * *

**I hope everyone had wonderful holidays. I promise another oneshot and an update for As Days Go By by the end of next week. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**--Sarah  
**


End file.
